


Fear

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Serious Injuries, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a hunter who is in love with Dean Winchester. A hunt goes wrong and changes your relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this story on Wattpad, but wanted to place it here also. Would love to hear comments or suggestions.

Why does it always have to be werewolves? Your parents and sister were killed by werewolves, turning you into a hunter at the age of 18. Now, ten years later, you learned there were a lot more things than werewolves that went bump in the night. You also learned that there were people out there killing them, other hunters. Three years ago, you ran into a pair of hunters, who were brothers, and long story short, now you hunted with them. Sam, the younger brother, who has become your best friend, and Dean, whom you love with all your heart. You live with them in their special bunker, and help them gank the evil in the world.

Today was just another day for the three of you, doing research, dressing up as FBI agents to find out what was killing all the people. It had been easy to figure out, the hearts were missing from all the victims, and there were claw marks everywhere. Werewolves. You had hunted the suckers since they had killed your family, but they still gave you the creeps. Hoping Sam and Dean didn't notice how quiet you had gotten all of a sudden, you climbed out of the Impala, walking to the trunk, where Dean was handing out guns, knives and flashlights. Tonight was the full moon.

"So I'm pretty sure there is only werewolf in there, so should be pretty quick. Sam you take the top floor, Y/N and I got the basement. Any questions," Dean asks, while handing you the 9mm he had gotten for you for your birthday. It was already loaded with silver bullets. Taking a silver knife from the trunk, you shake your head no, and follow them as they walk up the stairs of the house.

As soon as you open the door, you separate, Sam heads towards the back of the house, and you and Dean, towards the basement door. Following Dean down the dark stairs, you notice a big basement, filled with cardboard boxes, laundry machines, and two doors in the very back. While glancing around you make sure the floor is empty, so you and Dean split up. Dean starts walking to the door on the right, while you take the door on the left. Reaching your door first, you stand off to the side, and open it slowly. When nothing jumps out, you peek inside, to find out it was a small storage room, filled with more cardboard boxes. These people must be hoarders, You thought to yourself as you closed the door. Glancing Dean's way, you notice he was just now opening the door. Walking towards him to give backup, you gasp in surprise, as the werewolf jumps out and lands right on Dean, knocking him unconscious as his head hits the concrete floor. Freaking out, you run over to Dean, pulling out the silver knife, and slashing the werewolf on the side. It howls, and turns on you, leaving Dean alone. Cornering you in the room he just came out of, he stalks you, eyes glowing yellow in the moonlight. Remembering your gun, you pull it out of your pants and aim. Seeing the gun, the werewolf lunges, knocking it out of your hand. Slashing his claws, he shreds your shirt, creating deep gashes in your stomach. Gasping through the pain, you try again to stab him with the knife. However, with all the blood loss, you weren't as strong as before, and he knocks it away, before slashing you again with his claws, this time on your shoulder. Realizing you probably wouldn't make it out alive, you close your eyes, and wait for the final attack. Instead of growls, you hear a shot ring out, and you open your eyes to see the werewolf slump to the right, the yellow fading from his eyes. Dean stood in the doorway, gun in hand.

Running towards you, Dean takes off his flannel shirt, and presses it against the wounds on your stomach. "Oh god, Y/N, I'm so sorry. Let's get you out of here." Picking you up carefully he made his way up stairs, where he found Sam standing over another werewolf.

"Guess there were two werewolves instead of one," Sam said, "Oh shit, what happened to Y/N?" 

"She saved me, and got hurt in the process. Hurry let's get her to the Impala, and get Cas to come heal her." Dean replies to Sam, before running out to the Impala and laying you gently across the backseat.

"Cas, come on man, we really need you down here. Y/N is hurt bad, and I don't think she'll make it to the hospital." Dean says, looking down at you. Smiling at Dean through all the pain, you whisper, "Dean, I.." then slowly black out.

__________________________________________

Fading out of the blackness, you hear voices surrounding you. They belonged to the men most important to you. Unable to open your eyes you listen to what they are talking about.

"Guys, I can't go through that again. She almost died, and it was because of me. She jumped in front of the werewolf, to save me. I can't have her die, and this is the best way I know to save her." you heard Dean's deep voice say.

"Come on, Dean, this is the stupidest decision you have ever come up with. You love Y/N, why can't you let her choose, instead of doing this? You'll just be hurting both of you." That was Sam. What did he mean, what decision?

"Dean, Sam, I will do it. Y/N, means a lot to me too, if you think doing this is what is best, then I will do it. But I'm not sure I agree with it." What does Cas not agree with.

"Cas, just do it already. It's the best for her. Please." Dean begged.

Deciding that you should finally try to open your eyes, you struggle against the darkness, when you feel two fingers against your forehead.

Right before the darkness overtakes you again, you hear Dean's voice, one last time. "I'm sorry Y/N. I love you so much, I would rather live without you, then watch you die."


	2. A Brand New Life

Feeling light shining behind your closed eyes, you struggle to open them. Glancing around you realize you are in a crummy motel room, with the sun shining brightly through green and brown plaid curtains. What were you doing in a motel room? The last thing you remembered, was burying your parents and your sister. They had died from a car crash, you think, but all your thoughts felt fuzzy and new. Sitting up you look around the hotel room. There is a duffle bag on the table, along with a purse. The rest of the room is empty. Deciding to take a shower, you walk into the bathroom, and remove your overly big t-shirt and underwear. Wondering where the t-shirt came from, it had it's own unique scent, a mixture of leather, musk, and gunpowder. It smelled familiar, but you couldn't place why. Looking at your self in the mirror, you notice some scars that weren't there before, a long thin one running from your belly button around the side, and three small lines on your arm. 

Thinking maybe you had gone to a bar last night, and gotten way too wasted, you climb into the shower, and relax under the warm jet of water.

10 minutes later, you step out, and gather a large white towel around you. Hearing a phone ring, you quickly walk over to your purse, and pull it out. Answering you hear a male voice at the other end, "Hello, Y/N? I just wanted to remind you about your job interview today at 1:00. Will you still be able to make it?"

Saying sure to get the man off the phone, you sit back down on the bed and try to remember exactly what had happened recently. Your family had died, and you had left your hometown to start fresh. Maybe that's why you were here. Staying in a hotel until you had a steady enough job to support living in an apartment. Deciding to get ready for the interview, you gather the best clothes possible out of your bag, and change. Even if this life didn't feel real, you knew it was, and maybe a new job would help.

____________________________________________________________

1 Year Later

"Hey Y/N, can you take these shots to that bachelor party over there? Tammy can't keep up with them." Chris the bartender asked, passing you a tray loaded down with shots.

"Sure thing, then I think it's time for my break," you reply, winking at Chris. You've worked with him for a year now, and he's the closest thing you have to a friend. 

"You wish. It's my break time now." Chris says, leaving out the back door.

Walking over to the group of guys, you place the shots on the table, and start to take the empty glasses off the table.

"Hey pretty girl, those can wait, why don't you stay and play with us," The guy closest to you says, grabbing your hand. He was cute in a preppy sort of way, but was not your style. 

"That's alright, you guys have fun without me." You reply, trying to work your hand free. However his grip tightened, and he pulled you closer, taking his other hand and placing it on the bare skin between your shirt and jeans. "Don't be a tease, come here. Isn't that part of your job." 

"No it's not, now let me go, or else Chris will get your ass thrown out," You say, twisting your arm trying to get lose, instead you feel tears come to your eyes, as your arm starts to hurt.

"You heard her, let the lady go." A new voice says. The voice sounds familiar, but you can't place it. Looking back, you look straight into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Standing next to the green eyed god, was a taller man, with shaggy brown locks, and hazel eyes. Both men looked tough, but also looked spooked, like they had seen a ghost.

"Whatcha gonna do about it," Says the man holding you. He yanks you again, and you fall against him, groaning as your knee hits the metal bar around his barstool.

"This." The green eyed man says, punching the guy in the nose, hard enough that you heard a snap. Blood started gushing everywhere, and the man lets go of you, grabbing a napkin from the table.

Taking you by the arm, the green eyed man pushed you towards the taller one, "Take her Sammy, I need to teach this jerk a lesson." 

The man called Sammy puts his hand on your shoulder and walks you towards the back of the bar. You walk into the employees lounge, and sit down.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Sammy asks, crouching down to look into your face.

"I'm fine, that guy was just being a jerk. But how do you know my name?" you reply, perplexed.

"Your name tag," he says smiling, "Now I'm going to make sure my brothers alright. Stay here."

You watch him walk out the door, then decide to follow him. They were protecting your "honor" anyways, why shouldn't you be out there. You weren't a damsel in distress, but you were glad you didn't have to deal with that jerk on your own. They weren't in the bar anymore, so you walked out to the front door to find all the guys of the bachelor party against the two brothers. It didn't look like a fair fight, however you had a funny feeling that Sammy and his brother could hold their own.

Within minutes the fight was over. Sammy and his brother had taken out all of the guys, knocking them unconscious. They turned to head back into the bar, surprised to see you standing at the front, watching.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you stay inside?" The green eyed one asked. He seemed familiar, but you knew you wouldn't have forgotten a face like that.

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming to my rescue. But I don't even know your name?" You say, sticking your hand out to shake his.

Looking down at your hand, he shook it, and you jumped when you felt the energy run between the two of you. "Dean, my name's Dean."

"Well, Dean, can I buy you a beer? And your brother Sammy. It's the least I could do." You say, holding the door open for them.

"It's Sam, actually, he just likes to annoy me and call me Sammy. And sure about that beer." Sam says, giving his brother a look before walking through the door.

Walking behind the bar, you grab three beer bottles and bring them over, taking one for yourself before handing the guys theirs.

"So what are you guys doing here? We usually don't have a lot of new people coming through." 

Sam looked at his brother again before replying, "Just traveling through. Had a job a town over." 

Dean didn't say much, instead he sat and gazed at you, making you feel a little self conscious.

"You okay buddy? You act like you've seen a ghost or something." You ask him, blushing under his gaze.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I lost a year ago." 

Feeling sorry for him, you lean over and brush your lips across his cheek. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss. Thanks for the rescue today. Goodnight boys." You say, before going to the back, and grabbing your purse. You really liked the boys, especially Dean, but you didn't feel ready to get back in the dating game. You hadn't dated in a year, but something was holding you back from starting again.

Seeing the boys had left as you made your way up front, you wave bye to Chris, and walk out to your bike. You had arrived at the hotel a year ago, with only one bag, no car or anything else. Instead of buying a car, you enjoyed the freedom a bike gave you, and you only lived about a mile from the bar.

Pedaling down the dark street, you feel as if someone is following you. Turning your head you see nothing, and laugh at yourself for your foolishness. Arriving at your apartment, you lock the door, and change into your favorite pajamas, the big t-shirt that still smelled faintly of leather, and a pair of shorts. Deciding to relax, you sit on the couch and turn the tv on to (your favorite show). Within minutes, you were asleep.

Hours pass, and you wake up, stiff from sleeping sitting up. Stretching you walk to your bedroom, when you notice that your window is open. Walking over to close it, you feel a hand close around your mouth, and one wrap around your waist.

"Let's finish what we started at the bar, sugar. Ain't no freaking Winchester's to save you now." The voice said before everything went dark.


	3. Reunited

Dean's P.O.V.

"Dean, I think you should go back and tell her everything. You haven't been the same since we left her. I know Cas would give her memory back." Sam told you, as you sat in the front seat of the Impala. You had made it back to the motel, but instead of going inside, you sat, with your head on the steering wheel. You thought you had been managing your feelings, maybe finally getting over Y/N, until you saw her tonight, with that jerk's hands all over her. One look into her pretty (eye/color) eyes, and all the old feelings came rushing back. Realizing how miserable you've been, you look over at your brother.

"Who's to say if Cas gives her memory back, that she doesn't hate me. I would hate me for what I did. No matter what, I might lose her." you whisper.

"You are so stupid sometimes Dean. You two are meant for each other. Stop pushing every one you love away, life doesn't work like that. Call Cas down here, and go see her. The old Y/N loved you so much, she would forgive you." Sam yelled at you, with a classic bitchface look.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if it backfires and I lose her for good, I don't know what I will do." Dean says before closing his eyes. "Hey Cas, we have an issue down here. Can you come help?"

Within seconds you hear a flutter of wings, and Cas is sitting in the back seat. "What do you need Dean?"

"It's Y/N. She's here and I was hoping you could go with me and give her memory back."

Cas thought for a moment." Of course I can do that Dean. But don't you think she will be mad and leave you anyway. Y/N always had a temper."

Running his hands through his hair, Dean replied, "Of course I know that could happen, but I want to give her the chance."

"Let's go." Cas said, and you started the Impala, heading back to the bar.

 

Your P.O.V.

A pounding in your head woke you up. Feeling like you might throw up from the pain, you closed your eyes again, hoping to drop back into the darkness. Instead, you felt cold metal on your skin.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake. Ready to play sugar?"

Looking up, you see the preppy jerk from the bar. "What the hell do you want with me? Why can't you take no for an answer?" You yell at him, trying to pull your hands free from the ropes binding you.

Taking the knife he traced your cheek, then brought it down lower, before cutting a line down your arm. Gritting your teeth together against the pain, you glared at the man.

"Well sugar, it's not really you I want. I want to get the Winchesters. Make them hurt, before I kill them too." He says before taking the knife and slicing your other arm.

"Those brothers? Why would you use me to get them? We hardly even know each other?"

Smiling he sat the knife down, before punching you in the gut. "That's for lying. Your Y/N, Dean's lover, and he will die for you. I know it."

"Your crazy, I've never met Dean before in my life. Now let me go you ass." You spat, spitting in his face. Probably not the best move, it made him mad, and his eyes flashed black.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, freaked out.

"Cut the crap, honey. You know I'm a Demon, and I know Dean will come to save your sweet ass. Until then, let's have some more fun." He took the knife, and uncut the ropes tying you to the chair. Grabbing your arm, he threw you onto the bed, before climbing on top of you. Pressing the knife against your throat, he leaned forward and crushed his lips to yours.

"Get off her, you dick!" You heard someone yell from the doorway. It was Dean, the Demon was right, he would come to save you.

The Demon sat up, taking you with him. He still had the knife pressed to your kneck. "Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do about it Dean-O? You move a muscle, I'll slit her throat. You don't want the love of your life dieing, do you?"

Looking over at Dean, you could see all the love for you shining in his eyes. But how could he love you, you had met a couple hours ago.

"It's not me you have to worry about," Dean smirked. Just then a hand came over you, and you heard a whisper in your ear, "close your eyes Y/N." Closing your eyes, there was a bright light, then you felt the arm holding the knife fall. The Demon beside you was dead. Turning to face the man behind you, you see a man with dark hair, crystal blue eyes, and a trench coat.

"Thank you, but what are you?" You ask, as Dean comes rushing towards you, checking your injuries.

"I'm Castiel, the Angel. I've come to give you your memory back."

"My memory? What do you mean?" You said out loud. However, you thought it sounded right. All year, things didn't seem right, something, and someone was missing from your life.

"The Demon was right wasn't he Dean? I did know you before, right?"

Dean looks up at you, a tear in his eyes. "Yes, Y/N, we were in love. But you got hurt and I was stupid. But we are here to fix it now. I just hope you won't hate me when you remember everything.

Dean nodded at Cas and Cas pressed his fingers against your forehead. You felt a slight pressure, and then you let the darkness overtake you.

\--------------------------------  
1 day later  
Feeling the bed sag, you open your eyes, to see Dean sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. Sam and Cas were nowhere to be seen.  
"Dean?" You whisper, afraid it was a dream.

"Y/N? You're awake! What do you remember? " Dean asks, taking one of your hands in his.

Closing your eyes, you thought. Flashbacks of the past year went through your head, along with memories of the past. You remembered hearing Dean tell Cas to make you forget, but you also remembered Dean saying it was because he loved you. Making a decision, you untangled your hand from Dean's, earning a broken hearted look from him. You took that hand, pressing it against his cheek. Leaning forward, you lightly pressed your lips against his.

"I remember everything Dean. It was the most idiotic thing you've ever done, but I forgive you. I love you."

Pressing his forehead to yours, Dean said, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I just wanted you to be safe. But this year has been the worst of my life. I love you so much."

Hearing clapping, you turn and look in the doorway, where the other two most important men in your life stood.

"Finally," Sam said, making you and Dean laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
